A Broken Voice: The Alvin Seville Story
by Sofia2015
Summary: Bad news he didn't want to hear. A Secret that was hidden from him. Drama! How Alvin's life went from good to bad in seconds after hearing that he might have to let go of the microphone. How did one scratchy voice cause all this? Co-written by Munk19.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **We do _not_ own Alvin&chipmunks

**Chapter One**

**_Scratchy_**

* * *

><p><em>"Give a young boy chipmunk a microphone, he will sing his heart out. Take it away, he will have a broken voice." <em>~ Munk19

* * *

><p>The Staple Center was crowded with people who bought tickets to see the chipmunks and Chipettes sing live. Fans were holding signs and screaming each chipmunks, loud enough so the whole auditorium was filled with excitement and anticipation!<p>

Outside the auditorium, fans, who did not have tickets, waited outside for the arrival of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. A limo can be seen driving by, stopping in front of the red carpet. The passenger door opens as the chipmunks and Chipettes exit out of the vehicle. They stood next to their counterpart and waved to their fans, who waved back. They entered the building and were surrounded by make-up artists, but they walked pass them and they each entered their own dressing rooms. They all looked happy and excited as they were getting ready for the show. However, one chipmunk was not as happy...

Alvin...

He looked in his mirror as he examined himself. He looked good, but he didn't feel good. He felt like he was going to vomit. The pain in his throat was too much for him. But that didn't stop him from performing on stage. He could have fooled the audience with his singing, but he couldn't fool his family. They have been noticing the changes in his voice, and Alvin had to come up with an excuse or lie, saying that he is fine and that he is just tired. He knew that he was not going to fool them, but it was worth the shot. He just couldn't face the fact that he might be sick. He knew he was strong, but for how long.

After Alvin finished changing his clothes, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Alvin yelled.

Through the mirror, he saw a women enter with a headset on her.

" Alvin, you brothers and the Chipettes are waiting for you. The show starts in five minutes." The women told him.

"Okay, thank you." Alvin told her, not taking his eyes off the mirror, while putting on his cap.

The women nodded and exited the room. Alvin sighed as he looked at himself fully in the mirror. Honestly, he didn't feel like going out there and singing. But, he felt like singing was his energy that kept his heart going. So he reluctantly turned to the door and exited the room. The women who met Alvin moments ago, walked up to him and handed him a microphone head set, which Alvin put on. Alvin could hear the audience scream out his name...

"Alvin! Alvin! Alvin!"

He smiled at his name being cheered by his fans. Now he knew that he had to perform tonight. He sang because he loved it. He sang because the audience wanted it. He sang because of the audience, and he was not going to let them down!

"Are you ready?" The women asked.

Alvin looked at her and back at the cheering audience, he let a smirk appear on his face.

"You know it!" Alvin said confidently.

He ran out on the stage and met up with his brothers and the Chipettes. They smiled at him, and he returned the gesture. He then faced the cheering audiance.

"How are you guys doing tonight?" Alvin yelled, trying his best not to show any signs of pain he was receiving in his throat.

The crowd cheered as the music started to play.

"Lets Rock!" Alvin yelled.

The beat then became the tune to the song _The Boys and Girls of Rock and Roll_...and they began to sing.

**OOO**

In the forest, an older chipmunk women named Vinny, was heading to the Seville house. She received a letter from Simon and Theodore, saying that something was wrong with Alvin, however the letter not giving her any information on what's wrong with him. Just that he has a sore throat. Once Vinny got the letter, she left home as soon as she can, worried about her son's sudden sickness, getting a funny feeling that she might know what it could be...

_'Oh please God, let not it be what I think it might be!'. _Vinny thought.

She kept walking until she saw buildings and people. She knew she was close to seeing her boys, most importantly, Alvin.

**OOO**

The crowed cheered as Simon played the last chord on his guitar. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were all waving to their fans as they smiled. They were happy that they could please their audience with their music. Alvin, who had the same feeling, knew his throat was killing him. The part of the song that he sang required him to scream and use all of his strength in his voice to please the crowd. They all took a bow and hi-five the front row. Then they all ran to the back, except Alvin who faced the crowd one last time.

"Thank you, L.A!" He screamed, before leaving the stage.

The crowed cheered louder as Alvin exited the stage. The women, that had spoken to Alvin before the concert, took off his microphone, and watched Alvin walk into his dressing room in a hurry. She giggled.

"Rock stars" She said, playfully.

She then walked off to continue her job.

**OOO**

In his dressing room, Alvin quickly drank a cold bottle of water. His throat was killing him, and he couldn't control the pain. At the last drop, Alvin threw the empty bottle in the recycling bin. Even though the cold water cooled down the burning sensation in his throat, he still felt the pain, and it was hurting him badly. He started to get changed, and once he was finished, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Alvin said, not looking away from the mirror.

He heard the door open and he saw a familiar face enter the room. Alvin turned around with arched eyebrows.

"Mr. Talbot?" Alvin asked.

"Hello Alvin." Talbot said.

"Hi." Alvin said. He then faced the mirror. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you guys in concert. I must say, what a magnificent concert it was!" Talbot complimented.

Alvin smiled.

"Thanks!" Alvin said loudly. Then regretted it, once he heard his voice crack.

Mr. Talbot took notice of this.

"Alvin? Are you feeling alright?" Talbot asked.

Alvin turned around, facing Talbot.

"Of course." Alvin said. "Why ask?"

"Well, your voice...it's..."

_Knock! Knock!_

"Alvin?"

Alvin and Talbot looked at the door to see Simon standing there.

"Yeah?" Alvin said.

"We have to go, Dave is picking us up soon." Simon told him.

"Okay." Alvin said. He looked at Mr. Talbot. "Gotta go Mr. Talbot."

"Okay. You boys take care!" Mr. Talbot told them.

"We will!" Both boys said together.

Alvin and Simon exited the room and walked up to where their younger brother Theodore standing.

"Why are we rushing home?" Alvin asked.

Theodore looked at Alvin.

"We have to get home to go see mo-"

"To see a movies on T.V! It's movie night ya know Al!" Simon said quickly, interrupting Theodore from telling Alvin about their mother's visit (which he does not know about).

"Alright then! Lets go!" Alvin exclaimed, as he walked to the back door (away from fans).

Once Alvin was out of sight, Simon looked at Theodore.

"Theodore, what did I say about telling Alvin about mom's visit?" Simon said, sternly.

Theodore looked down.

"Sorry Simon. I guess I forgot, and it slipped out." Theodore told him.

Simon sighed.

"It's okay Theo. I just don't want Alvin to get angry when he finds out. Also, it wouldn't help his throat if he starts yelling." Simon said.

"So you do know about it!" Brittany yelled.

Simon and Theodore turned around to see the Chipettes standing behind them.

"A-About what?" Simon asked nervously.

"Oh don't play games with me Simon! Something is wrong with Alvin's voice." Brittany said. Her sisters, Jeanette and Eleanor, nodded in agreement. "Is Alvin okay?"

Simon sighed.

"Okay, I guess you caught us. You see, Alvin has been having a sore and scratchy throat for two weeks now. We told him to tell Dave, so we can take him to the doctors, but he refused. He is just too stubborn to accept that he needs help." Simon said. Theodore nodded in agreement.

"Wait!" Brittany exclaimed. "Two weeks? How come Dave never noticed Alvin's change in voice?"

"You don't know Alvin, Brittany. He can hide anything from Dave. He made sure that he never had full conversations with him, so Dave won't notice his change his voice." Simon said.

"Wouldn't Dave notice Alvin not talking that much?" Brittany asked.

"I guess not. I mean he hasn't noticed anything for two weeks." Simon said.

"How can he not notice? How does Alvin get away with something like that?" Brittany half-yelled.

"I don't know Brittany! He's Alvin! That's all you need to know! He's Alvin!" Simon exclaimed loudly.

"Simon..." Jeanette said gently.

"Well!" Brittany exclaimed, as she crossed her arms.

Simon sighed.

"I-Im sorry guys. I am just worried about Alvin. He could be really sick, and he is not asking for help. I mean, Theo and I can tell Dave, but we promised Alvin we won't. You know how the Seville brothers are. You cannot break a promise." Simon said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Didn't you just say you told your mom?" Eleanor asked.

Simon smirked.

"Alvin told us to make a promise to not tell Dave. He didn't say anything about telling mom." Simon said.

"Oh Simon!" Jeanette giggled.

Simon blushed when Jeanette said that. He couldn't deny it, she was cute, and he had a huge crush on her. He was just too scared to admit it to her.

"Girls!"

The Chipettes turned around and waved to Miss. Miller. They turned back to the boys.

"Well we are leaving now." Eleanor said.

The Chipettes ran to Miss. Miller. "Bye!" They said in unison.

"Bye!" Simon and Theodore said together.

Simon turned to Theodore.

"Come on Theo. Let's go wait outside with Alvin." Simon said, as he and Theodore walked to the back door.

As they exited the building, they saw Alvin sitting on a bench. They walked up to where Alvin was and sat on the bench with him. Simon being on the right side of Alvin, and Theodore being on the left. It was nice and breezy outside, and the sunset can be seen behind a building. Causing the sky to turn a bright red and orange. The boy sat their in silence, until Simon spoke up.

"So Alvin," Simon started. "how are you feeling?"

"Okay." Alvin said. "Why ask?"

Simon sighed, and looked down at his feet.

"Just asking." Simon said.

"Well, I just cannot wait for movie night!" Alvin exclaimed happily. "What movie are we going to watch?"

Simon and Theodore chuckled at Alvin's cuteness (They don't deny it. He is adorable when he is happy).

" I don't know Al, but we will figure it out when we get home." Simon told him.

"Yeah!" Theodore exclaimed happily.

"Awesome." Alvin said, as he laid back on the bench.

Simon and Theodore did felt bad for lying to Alvin about movie night, but they had to help Alvin somehow. They were brothers, they need to take care one another to live their lives.

A few minutes had passed, until Dave's car pulled up to the curb. The Chipmunks got off the bench and entered Daves car. All three sat in the back seat, in the same order as they sat on the bench. The car was on drive once the boys were in the vehicle.

"So fellas, how was the concert?" Dave asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Great!" The boys in the back shouted.

"Glad to hear it." Dave said, smiling.

The car ride took about an hour, and once they were on their street, Alvin was excited to watch a good movie. As Dave pulled up to the driveway, he noticed a women, who was a chipmunk, standing on their front porch. Once he examined the women, he realized who it was.

"Vinny?" Dave said in a whisper.

"Mom!" All three chipmunk brothers shouted happily, before jumping out of the car and give her a group hug.

Dave got out of the car as well, smiling at the scene. As he walked up to the porch, he started to hear the conversation they started.

"...so mom why are you here?" Alvin asked. " You usually come here during the winter."

Vinny took quick glances at Simon and Theodore, who shook their heads, before answering Alvin's question.

"Well, since I was bored home. I decided to see you three!" Vinny lied, to hide the real reason why she is there.

However, Alvin got suspicious.

"How are you bored?' Alvin asked. "During this time of the year, you grow crops and work on your garden. We all know how busy you can keep yourself."

Vinny laughed nervously.

"W-Well, I-"

"And the only time you visit us during this time of the year is when there...is...an em..er..gen..cy..." Alvin said, before he glared at his brothers, who laughed nervously. He looked at his mother. "Did they tell you!" Alvin yelled, pointing to his brothers. "Did they!"

'Alvin! That is no way to talk to your mother!" Dave yelled.

Vinny noticed that the time Alvin was yelling at her, his voice was really scratchy and rough, mostly like sandpaper.

"It's okay Dave, I will handle this." Vinny said.

Vinny looked at Simon and Theodore, who reluctantly nodded, and slowly put their heads down, She turned to Alvin.

"Alvin, the real reason why I am here is because...is because your brothers sent me a letter, saying that you were not feeling well." Vinny explained.

"You broke the promise?" Alvin yelled, glaring at his brothers. "I told you guys, I was fine!"

Simon looked up at Alvin.

"First of all Alvin, we promised we wouldn't tell Dave! Second, you are not fine!" Simon said loudly.

"I am so!"

"You are so not!"

"So!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"Not!"

"S-"

"Hold it!" Dave yelled, going in between the arguing brothers. He looked at Vinny. "Vinny, come with me inside and tell me what is going on with Alvin." Vinny nodded. Dave turned to Theodore. "Theo, would it be alright if you make some coffee, while Vinny and I chat?" Theodore nodded happily. Dave turned to Alvin and Simon, who were glaring at each other. "As for the both of you, come inside when you work things out. Got it?" Both boys nodded.

Dave unlocked the door and opened it, as Theodore and Vinny followed. Once the door was shut, Alvin sighed and sat down on the porch.

"Why does everyone hate me?" Alvin asked in a whisper.

Simon's angry face softened once Alvin said that. He sat next to his brother, and put his arms around him.

"No one hates you Alvin. We all love you very much. Which is why we told mom...Alvin look, your sick. You can deny it all you want, but Theodore and I notice it. So does the Chipettes."

Alvin looked down.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just don't like being sick. So I try to keep my confidence up and help myself feel better." Alvin told the his blue-clad brother, Simon.

"I understand Alvin," Simon said gently, pulling Alvin closer to him. "but that is why you have family. Instead of helping yourself, we can all help you." Alvin nodded. "Also, mom came all this way, just to see if you were alright. Doesn't that make you love her so much more? She never wants to see any of her kids hurt, so she gives us love and affection so that whenever we need help, we can always go to her, and she will always do her best to make us feel better." Alvin smiled a little, and Simon took notice. "And you know, Dave, Theodore, and I will always be there for you, just like I know you will be there for us, whenever we are not feeling well. Do you understand Alvin?" Alvin nodded, which made Simon smile. "Good." Simon got up and pulled Alvin up as well. Once they were both up, Simon pulled Alvin into a brotherly hug. "I love you"

Alvin smiled, and hugged back.

"I love you too." Alvin said, before releasing the hug.

"Come on, let's go inside and talk to the rest of the family, okay?" Simon said, before opening the front door

Alvin nodded and followed his brother inside the house, and shout the door behind him. Alvin walked to the kitchen with Simon, to see Dave and Vinny chatting at the kitchen table, and Theodore preparing coffee. Simon cleared his throat to get the adults attention. Dave and Vinny stopped talking and looked at the two brothers.

"Did you two work thing out?" Dave asked. Simon and Alvin nodded, as they smiled at each other. Dave smiled as well. "I'm glad."

Alvin walked closer to Dave.

"D-Dave, I have a confession to make. Y-You see I- I"

"No need to say anything Alvin. Vinny and Theodore told me everything." Dave said.

"So...are you mad?" Alvin asked.

"No Alvin, I am not mad. Just disappointed. You know you can tell me when something is wrong Alvin, we are a family."

Alvin smiled at Simon, who smiled back. Alvin looked back at Dave.

"I know." Alvin told him.

"Well, now that I know what is going on," Dave said while getting up. "I might have to call the doctor to have you checked out." Alvin nodded. "Now where is that doctor's number."

"I know where it is Dave. I'll show you." Simon said, signaling Dave to come upstairs.

Dave followed Simon upstairs, leaving Alvin and Vinny in the kitchen, also with Theodore making coffee.

"M-Mom?" Alvin called.

"Yes dear?" Vinny asked gently.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Alvin asked.

'Sure sweetie." Vinny said, before getting up.

She followed Alvin to the room where the staircase was.

"What's the matter?" Vinny asked, gently.

Alvin looked at his mother.

"Well, first of all, I want to apologize for yelling at you earlier. That is no way a son should treat his mother." Alvin said.

Vinny smiled and pulled Alvin into a hug.

"Aw, it's okay sweetie! You know your mother will always love you!" Vinny said.

Alvin smiled, tears forming in eyes.

"I know mom. I-I love you too!" Alvin said, tears dripping down his cheeks.

"Now you have nothing to worry about. Dave is going to call the doctor, and he is going to make you feel better, okay?" Vinny comforted.

Alvin nodded, sniffling.

"Okay. Thank you mom, for loving me!"

"You're welcome, honey?" Vinny said with a smile.

Vinny and Alvin still embraced each other, not wanting to let go. For Alvin, not seeing his mother in a long time. And Vinny, who might lose Alvin forever, and not wanting to let go. In other words, they both loved each other.

**OOO**

Upstairs, Simon and Dave were in the Chipmunk's room. This is where Simon said he kept the doctors number.

"Okay Simon, where's the number?" Dave asked.

Simon smirked.

"Right here." Simon said, pointing to his head.

Dave arched his eyebrows.

"Wha-"

"555-8425, extension 225." Simon said.

Dave blinked.

"Simon if you had the number in your head-which is surprising-why did you bring me upstairs?" Dave asked.

Simon grinned, and motioned his hand to follow him. Dave obeyed and followed his son out the door, over to the staircase. Simon pointed down smiling, and Dave smiled as well when he saw what Simon was pointing at. Alvin and his mother, Vinny, were hugging. Dave also heard sniffling, which meant that Alvin was crying as well.

"Alvin likes to show our mother affection when no one is around." Simon said, still smiling." He gets shy and embarrassed when he does it in public, or when he is around other people. Notice that Alvin left the kitchen with mom. He wanted to be alone with her, cause Theodore is in the kitchen. That is the reason we went upstairs, so Alvin can be alone with mom."

"Wow Simon, how do you know all that?" Dave asked, shocked.

"Let's just say that when you grow up with a brother like Alvin, you know a lot!" Simon said, with a smile on his face still.

"you know Simon, I bet Alvin is glad to have you as his brother." Dave said, smiling.

"Thanks Dave, I'm glad Alvin is my brother as well. Sure we have our arguments, but I will always love him, just like I know he will always love us." Simon said.

"Well, I am glad to hear that." Dave said, ruffling Simon's hair. "Come on, I need help calling Alvin's doctor." Dave said while walking to his bedroom. "Maybe you can help me remember my Social Security."

"I know that! It's 127-8-"

"I was kidding Simon!" Dave said, chuckling.

Simon chuckled as well and entered Dave's bedroom.

**OOO**

Downstairs, Vinny reluctantly broke the hug, and looked into Alvin's eyes. She noticed tear stains on his cheeks, and she wiped them off. Alvin smiled at this, and Vinny giggled.

"Come on, Alvin. Let's go in the kitchen and have some of Theodore's fabulous cookies!" Vinny said happily.

Alvin nodded and followed his mother into the kitchen. Vinny put her arms around her son as they walked. All she wanted was for Alvin to feel better, and the doctor to give her good news. She hoped that it is not that serious. If it is not, then she does not have to worry about losing Alvin...

...and revealing a secret that she has been keeping for years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_**Crashing Down**_

* * *

><p>Alvin waited in the doctor's room with his family by his side. It has been two days later, since had Dave found out about Alvin's voice and made an appointment for a check-up as soon as possible. He blamed himself for not noticing Alvin's change in voice, the fact that it has been going on for the past two weeks made him wonder if he was a great father. To him, a father is supposed to know these things, even when the child, which is Alvin, hasn't said a word about it. Vinny, on the other hand, only knew about this because her two sons, Simon and Theodore, sent a letter saying that Alvin was really sick, and his voice has been hoarse for the past couple of weeks. She knew that if it hadn't been for Simon and Theodore, she would not be here at this moment. She would be at her home in the forest, growing crops and prepare herself for the winter. However, she knew that she was not ready for this. Simon had been the one who had the idea of sending the letter to his mom about Alvin's condition. He knew as the responsible brother, he is supposed to do the right thing. He knew that Alvin was going to be upset with him, and he knew that he was going to feel angry, but Simon had to do what was right. Alvin's health was the most important thing for him. Nothing else mattered at the moment. Theodore felt the same way as Simon. Although he was scared about Alvin's reaction to the letter, he still believed what he did was right; both brothers did. Now it was up to Simon and Theodore to be there for Alvin, no matter what. Besides, isn't that what brothers are for? Isn't that what family was about? Being there for each other through good and bad. times Alvin knew this was true, because at the very moment he was with his family at the doctor's office, patiently waiting for the doctor to check on him. Alvin was determined that his voice was going to go back to normal after a few days. He thought that going to the doctors was a waste of time, and the only thing he is going to tell him is that he needs rest and tea. However, he was not doing this for himself; he was doing it for his brothers; his mother; Dave...in other words, his family.<p>

_Knock! Knock!_

"Hello?" The doctor called from the door.

"Yes, you may come in." Dave said.

The doctor walked in the room and shut the door behind him. "Hello, I am Dr. Morris." he greeted as he extended his hand towards Dave. "Have we met before?"

"Yes we have. I brought my boys here when they were five. They are nine now." Dave answered.

The doctor took looked at each boy and smiled. "Ah, I remember them! I used to give them a shot...on their butt." The doctor chuckled, while Vinny giggled, as the chipmunk brothers blushed dark red.

"Yep, that's them!" Dave chuckled.

"Okay, now who are we here for?" The doctor asked while looking at his clipboard. He looked back up. "Alvin?"

Dave nodded.

"Yes sir!" Dave said.

The doctor looked at each Chipmunk brother. until one caught his attention. "Is this the one with the big yellow 'A'?" The doctor asked, clearly knowing that was Alvin.

Alvin nodded and smiled. "That's me!" Alvin said proudly, while pointing to the yellow 'A'

"Well then, climb on top of the table and let me take a look at you." The doctor asked. Alvin climbed on the table and looked at the doctor. "Now what seems to be the problem?"

Alvin cleared his throat. "W-Well, my throat has been hurting for a while. Every time I sing or yell. Sometimes even when I talk." Alvin answered.

The doctor nodded, writing down what Alvin was telling him. "I see." The doctor said. "How long has this been going on?"

"Oh, about a day." Alvin lied.

"Alvin." everyone in the room, besides the doctor warned.

Alvin sighed and looked down to his feet. "Okay, about two weeks." Alvin said weekly.

"Two weeks?" The doctor asked, shocked. "Why did you wait so long?"

"I don't know. I guess I didn't think it was that big of a deal." Alvin said sadly.

"Well Alvin, I am glad you came today. Now I can see if you are okay." The doctor said with a smile. He put the clipboard down on the table and walked towards Alvin. He took a light stick from his pocket and turned it on. "Okay Alvin, now say 'Ah'."

"Ah...men!" Alvin shouted.

Simon and Theodore covered their mouths, trying not to giggle, chuckle, or laugh. Dave looked at the boys, then at Alvin and sighed.

"Alvin." Dave said in a warning tone.

Alvin smiled innocently as the doctor chuckled.

"Okay, let's try this again. Alvin say 'ah'." the doctor told him.

"Ah...alleluia!" Alvin shouted.

"Al-vin" Dave said sternly.

Simon and Theodore chuckled, trying to control themselves.

The doctor smiled at the red-clad chipmunk. "Alvin, say 'Ah'." The doctor told him.

"Ah...achoo!" Alvin shouted.

"Quit it, Alvin!" Dave hissed.

"Doctor, can I have a tissue?" Alvin asked in a joking tone. "I sneezed."

Simon and Theodore chuckled and giggled, trying to control themselves again.

The doctor shook his head.

"Say 'Ah'." The doctor told him.

"Ah...monster!" Alvin shouted, waving his arms up and down.

"Alvin!" Dave yelled, obviously angry at Alvin.

Simon and Theodore couldn't take it anymore, they laughed like crazy. They held their stomach, due to the pain they were feeling from laughing. Dr. Morris looked at Dave, who was shaking his head at Alvin's behavior. he looked back at Alvin, who had a smirk on his face.

"Alvin, if you don't do this right and say 'Ah', I will have to get two of my nurses to hold you down." he said with a smirk. "Trust me, they will not be gentle."

Alvin's smirk went down to a frown as he gulped. "You're kidding? Right?" Alvin asked, hoping it was a joke.

Dr. Morris, who still had a smirk on his face, narrowed his eyes at Alvin. "Try me." the doctor threatened. heading back towards the door Alvin gulped again, as Simon and Theodore stopped laughing.

_'Oh boy, he is not kidding'_ Alvin thought. He sighed a gave in to what the doctor wanted him to do. "Okay, I will be good."

Dr. Morris smiled and pointed the wooden stick to Alvin's mouth. "Okay Alvin, say 'Ah'." Dr. Morris told him.

"Ah!" Alvin yelled, with his mouth wide open.

Dr. Morris examined his mouth, and noticed that there was something in his throat. "That's not good..." Dr. Morris said, before he took the stick out of Alvin's mouth. He looked at Alvin's brothers and noticed that they were frowning. He looked at the mother, who had a worried look on her face. When he turned to Dave, he saw that he was going to speak.

"What's wrong with him, Doctor? " Dave asked, after hearing the doctor's comment.

Dr. Morris put the light stick back in his lab pocket before answering. "Well, I have good news and bad news." Dr. Morris said plainly.

"What's the good news?" Dave asked, trying to find some lightness to a bad situation.

Dr. Morris cleared his throat. "Well, the good news is that Alvin has a wonderful voice." the doctor complimented. Everyone smiled, including Alvin, who was blushing.

"Thanks..." Alvin said.

"So what is the bad news?" Dave asked.

Dr. Morris let out a breath and looked at Dave. "The bad news is... that Alvin won't be singing that much longer..." Dr. Morris stated. Everyone gasped.

"What?" Alvin asked in shock. "What do you mean I won't be singing that much longer? Alvin asked again."You better hope you have car insurance Mister, because I am going to wreck that piece of-"

Alvin!" Dave hissed, glaring at Alvin. His face softened when he looked at the doctor. "Now can you explain what you mean so that my son, Alvin, won't go all 'Jackie-Chan' on your car?" Dave asked, with a bit of humor added to his voice.

Dr. Morris nodded. "Very well. This will not be easy to explain." the doctor paused. "You see...Alvin has some kind of...disease that is affecting his throat..."

"What kind of disease?" Vinny asked, with a worried tone.

"This disease is very common and can also be passed down by family members." the doctor explained. "Is there anyone in your family suffer through a...throat infection?"

Everyone looked at Vinny who was reluctant to tell the truth, but didn't. "N-No." Vinny answered.

Dr. Morris nodded. "Well, Alvin has a throat infection, but not any throat infection. This is very serious."

"Explain." Dave said.

"Very well," Dr. Morris said. "This throat infection is very common for someone Alvin's age. His throat has this... 'Thing' that has been developed, and has been affecting his voice box."

"What is this 'thing' you are talking about, doctor?" Dave asked.

The doctor let out a sad sigh and looked down. He took a moment to think before speaking, he then looked back up. "Well, this 'thing' I am talking about...is a...tumor. The doctor said as he saw eyes widened seconds after he finished his sentence.

"A tumor?" Dave asked in shock. "Please tell me that am not true?"

"It better not be true!" Alvin yelled in furry. His face then softened in seconds. "Is it?"

Dr. Morris sighed and looked Alvin in the eyes. "Yes Alvin, I am sorry to admit it, but it is true."

Alvin looked down and sadness filled his face. He knew that if he had a tumor, then he had to have the 'disease'. "S-So does this mean I-I h-have..."

"Yes Alvin." The doctor said. "You have throat cancer."

Gasps of pain can be heard in the room as Alvin covered his face. He was ashamed of what everyone would think of him. He thought he was going to yelled at, but he was wrong.

"That's a lie!" Vinny yelled. "My baby does not have throat cancer!"

Dr. Morris looked at her. "Please, try to under-"

"Did you hear her?" Simon yelled. "My older brother does not have throat cancer! He can't have throat cancer! He just can't!"

Dr. Morris looked at Simon, who had anger and sadness in his eyes. "Simon I..."

"My brother is right! Alvin is fine! He just has a sore throat or something, but he cannot have throat cancer!" Theodore cried.

"Look!" the doctor yelled, tired of everyone interrupting him. He knew that they were worried about Alvin's health, and that was acceptable, but when he is speaking, he does not like to be interrupted. Especially when he is trying to explain something important to them. "Based on the symptoms you have written down and the check-up I have given him, I am certainly not wrong." the doctor said, before heading towards the door. "I will be right back. Excuse me." With that, the doctor walked out and closed the door.

Everyone was silent in the room, until Alvin spoke.

"I-I can't believe I have throat cancer." Alvin spoke sadly.

Everyone was still quiet in the room. They were in a deep thought of how and why Alvin has this disease. Vinny was in complete shock to the news. She didn't want her son to have this. She didn't want anybody in her family to have this! However, there was nothing she could do that can change anything; Alvin has throat cancer.

Everyone jumped when they heard the door slam shut. They looked around to see that Alvin was missing in the room. They all knew that Alvin had a right to be upset...

...they all did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**_The Truth Is Overheard_ **

* * *

><p>Alvin sat on the bench all alone outside the Community Hospital. Tears were rolling down his cheeks as he thought back to what the doctor said to him and his family. The news was heartbreaking to his family, including himself. The thought of not being able to sing again hurt him on the inside and out. All his life, Alvin's favorite thing to do was to sing in front of a huge crowed; entertaining thousands and thousands of people shouting his name. Now, he will never get that chance ever again, and all because of getting <em>Throat cancer .<em>

He wished he was never cursed with such a disease, and he hoped that this could all be a nightmare and none of this was real. However, he knew for a fact that this was real, and the challenge he was going to face would be difficult.

"Hey...um...Alvin?"

Alvin turned his head slightly to see his brother Simon standing by the main entrance. He let out a breath and turned away from him, not wanting his brother to see the tears that stained on his cheeks with the red and puffy eyes. As the oldest brother, it is embarrassing to cry in front of the youngest brother, especially if the oldest brother is a macho tough guy with a huge ego and full of pride.

Simon saw that Alvin was embarrassed to cry in front of him. He smiled slightly, knowing that Alvin was too proud to cry in front of him. However, Simon found that to be ridiculous. There is no shame in crying, especially in front of family. Simon knew Alvin was not going to respond to him, so instead he walked over to his older brother, and took a seat right next to him. He saw Alvin shifting away from him, so Simon took hold of Alvin's arm gently. "It's okay Alvin..." Simon whispered to him. However, Alvin was not listening as he kept on moving away from his brother. "Alvin. Relax." Simon whispered again, still holding Alvin's arm. He saw that Alvin sat still, but was sniffling in the process. Simon let go of his older brother's arm and wrapped it around his brother, pulling him into a one arm hug. Alvin sighed in response. "It's going to be fine Alvin." Simon reassured.

Alvin gently pushed his brother away from him, which took Simon off guard. "No it's not Simon!" Alvin screamed in tears. "Did you not hear the doctor?" Alvin asked rhetorically. "I have throat cancer Which means I will never be able to sing again! My life is over!"

"Alvin, don't say that." Simon said gently.

"It's true Si! I will only get worse, and when I lose my voice completely, my career would be over!" Alvin yelled.

"Alvin..." Simon whispered, as he pulled Alvin into warm and loving. "First, you have to lower your voice. You are in no condition to yell and scream." Simon explained.

"But Simon, I"

"Shh..." Simon whispered as he stoked Alvin's hair, comforting and relaxing his older brother. "Let me speak Alvin." Simon said, waiting for Alvin to give a response. When Alvin nodded his head, Simon continued speaking. "Second, you can't give up Alvin. You and I both know you are not a quitter. You are strong and brave, and you can fight through many obstacles. This obstacle you are facing Alvin, is difficult, I know, but you don't have to fight it alone." Simon paused and stoked his brothers hair slowly and gentle. As he was stroking his older brother's hair, he continued to speak. "You have me, Theodore, mom and Dave to take care of you. You have a family that will help you fight one disease. We love you Alvin and we will do all that we can to make sure you will go back on stage and sing your heart out." Alvin nodded in response, which made Simon smile. There was one thing he wanted Alvin to do before he let go of his brother. "Alvin?"

"Yeah?" Alvin responded.

"You can cry if you want Alvin." Simon said.

"No" Alvin whispered.

"Alvin, there is nothing to be ashamed about. I am your brother Alvin, you don't have to be afraid to cry in front of me." Simon explained.

"I don't like crying, Si." Alvin stated.

"Nobody does, Alvin. However, in this type of situation, you need to. Holding all of the pain inside you Alvin is not healthy. It can lead to depression." Simon explained. He noticed Alvin was holding in tears, but he was not letting them fall. Simon knew that the only way to make Alvin cry easily is to stroke his hair gently and lovingly. As Simon did this, he noticed that Alvin let out a few sobs. "It's okay Alvin. Let it all out. Go ahead."

"Please Simon...don't" Alvin said, struggling to not cry easily.

Simon knew that Alvin was not going to let all his pain out, so he stated . to cry as well. He knew that if he started crying, that it will make Alvin start to cry comfortable. "Alvin, look at me." Simon said.

Alvin slowly looked up at Simon, and saw tears running down is face. He turned away from his brother. "Simon...please."

"Alvin, it is okay to cry." Simon said shakily with tears falling down his face. "To prove this to you, I am going to cry as well. I will cry with you Alvin. Come on, cry with me Alvin. Don't make me do it alone Al. Please." Simon pleaded in a whisper.

Alvin reluctantly turned his head to see Simon's eyes. They were all red and puffy, and tears were falling down from them. Alvin then felt tears forming in his eyes as well. He tried to fight it, but he couldn't hold it the pain. He closed his eyes and looked away from his brother. "Why are you doing this to me, Si?"

Simon smiled at the answer that came to his head. "It is because I love you, Al. I want all the pain you are feeling to wash away. I want to know that you can always be comfortable to cry in front of me or anyone else that you care about."

Alvin opened his eyes and looked up at Simon. Tears were now falling down his face, and sobs broke out from him. He swallowed his pride and rested his head on his brother's chest.

Simon, who still had Alvin in a hug, stroked his hair faster, as Alvin sobbed in his chest. "Shh. Everything is going to be okay." Simon comforted. He smiled, not because his brother was crying, because his brother pushed his pride aside and came back down to earth to realize that it is okay to cry.

"I love you Si." Alvin whispered, still letting tears fall.

Simon smile grew wide as he rested his chin on Alvin's head, letting out a loud sigh. "I love you too, Al."

"Don't let go of me, okay?" Alvin told his brother.

Simon leaned back on the bench and let Alvin snuggle on him. "I won't Alvin. I promise."

After a few moments of comforting, Simon heard the main entrance door open and and turned his head slightly to see Theodore standing there, smiling. Simon used his head to motion Theodore to the bench. Theodore nodded in understanding and walked over to them, and sat next to Alvin on the other side. He looked at Alvin, who was sobbing lightly, and looked back at Simon. Theodore smiled and mouthed to Simon 'Is everything going to be alright?'. Simon nodded as he smiled down at Alvin.

Theodore, who was still smiling, placed a hand on Alvin's back and patted it lightly. "Don't worry Alvin. Everything is going to be alright." Theodore looked up at Simon and gave him a look. Simon knew the look instantly and nodded. After a few seconds, Simon and Theodore hummed a melody that was peaceful.

**{Simon/Theodore}** _Don't worry, about a thing,_ _'Cause every little thing is gonna be alright._ _singing', don't worry 'bout a thing_ _'Cause every little thing is gonna be alright._

**{Theodore}** _Rise up this morning', smiled at the rising sun_ _Three little birds pitched by my doorstep_ _Singing sweet songs of melodies pure and true_ _Singing, this is my message to you._

**{Simon/Theodore}** _singing' don't worry._

**{Theodore}** _No no no._

**{Simon/Theodore}** _'Bout a thing._

**{Theodore}** _'Bout a thing._

**{Simon/Theodore}** _'Cause every little thing_

**{Theodore}** _Oh._

**{Simon/Theodore}** _Is gonna be alright._

**{Theodore}** _Is gonna be alright_.

**{Simon/Theodore}** _singing' don't worry._

**{Theodore}** _Don't you worry._

**{Simon/Theodore}** _About a thing._

**{Theodore}** _Baby, don't you worry 'bout a thing_.

**{Simon/Theodore}** _'Cause every little thing, is gonna be alright._

**{Theodore}** _Yes it is._

**{Simon}** _Rise up this morning', smiled to the rising sun_ _Three little birds pitched by my doorstep_ _Singing sweet songs of melodies pure and true_ _Singing, this is my message to you._

**{Theodore}** _So, pretty baby, let me tell you._

**{Simon/Theodore}** _Don't worry._

**{Theodore}** _Don't you worry._

**{Simon/Theodore}** _About a thing._

**{Theodore}** _No, don't you worry 'bout a thing 'cause_.

**{Simon/Theodore}** _Every little thing._

**{Theodore}** _Yeah-Yeah._

**{Simon/Theodore}** _Is gonna be alright._

**{Theodore}** _Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh._

**{Simon/Theodore}** _singing' don't worry._

**{Theodore}** _No, don't you worry._

**{Simon/Theodore}** _'Bout a thing._

**{Theodore}** _Said don't you worry 'bout a thing 'cause._

**{Simon/Theodore}** _Every little thing._

**{Theodore}** _Ooh._

**{Simon/Theodore}** _Is gonna be alright._

**{Theodore}** _Alright._

**{Simon/Theodore}** _Baby, don't worry._

**{Theodore}** _No._

**{Simon/Theodore}** _About a thing._

**{Theodore}** _No, don't you worry 'bout a thing cause._

**{Simon/Theodore}** _Every little thing._

**{Theodore}** _Everything._

**{Simon/Theodore}** _Is gonna be alright._

**{Theodore}** _Yes it is, yes it is, yes it is._

**{Simon/Theodore}** _singing' don't worry._

**{Theodore}** _No don't you worry._

**{Simon/Theodore}** _'Bout a thing._

**{Theodore}** _Said don't you worry bout a thing 'cause._

**{Simon/Theodore}** _Every little thing._

**{Theodore}** _Yeah-yeah._

**{Simon/Theodore}** _Is gonna be alright._

Simon and Theodore smiled down at Alvin as they hummed the last melody of the song. Simon saw a smile coming from the corner of Alvin's mouth, and he knew instantly that Alvin was feeling better.

Alvin slowly pulled away from Simon's loving hug and smiled at his brothers_. _"Thanks guys, I am feeling a little better now."

Theodore smiled and placed a hand on Alvin's shoulder. "No problem, big brother."

Simon also smiled and placed a hand on Alvin's back, patting him. "You're welcome, Al. Just remember brothers are there for each other, through the good and bad. times "

Alvin smiled and nodded at him. Suddenly, Alvin started to cough lightly, which startled his younger brothers. It soon became a heavy cough, and he knew he couldn't control it. The burning sensation was killing him.

Simon started to pat Alvin on the back harder. "Alvin, are you okay?"

Still coughing, Alvin managed to speak. "N..._*cough*_...o."

Simon looked at Theodore with a worried expression on his face, which Theodore was giving back. Simon looked back at Alvin as he got up. 'Alvin, I am going to get you some water. Okay?" Alvin nodded as he kept coughing. Simon looked at Theodore. "Watch him."

Theodore nodded as Simon walked over to the main entrance, inside the hospital. Theodore patted Alvin on the back and reassured him that everything is going to be alright.

**OOO**

Simon entered the cafeteria and looked around to see if someone was working there. He saw a woman with a purple uniform cleaning up the empty tables with a rag. Simon walked over to her with a smile. "Excuse me"

The women turned to Simon and smiled. "Yes, can I help you?"

"May I have some water my older brother?" Simon asked politely. "He has a terrible cough."

The women nodded. "Sure." She walked over to the back where the refrigerator was and opened it. She took out a mini bottle of water and closed the refrigerator. She walked back to Simon and handed him the bottle of water. "Here you go."

Simon took the water and smiled at the woman. "Thank you."

"It is my pleasure." the women said with a smile. "If you do not mind me asking; Is you brother alright?"

Simon frowned when she asked him that. "No; We just found out today that he has thyroid cancer."

The women frowned. "I am so sorry to hear that. I hope he gets better soon."

Simon looked up at the women, and smiled. "Oh don't worry, he is going to be fine! I know my older brother, he never gives up on anything! We are also going to take care of him, so he will feel better in no time. I'll make sure of it!"

The women giggled. "Well, aren't you one loving brother." Simon blushed. "What is his name?"

"Alvin" Simon told the woman.

"Well, Alvin is very lucky to have a loving and caring brother like you."

Simon blushed. "Thanks."

The women giggled at his reaction. "You are very welcome." The women picked up the rag that she left on the table. "Now I love to chat, but I have to finish cleaning up. You would think people would clean up after themselves."

"Oh, I know what you mean. I always have to clean up after Alvin." Simon said with a chuckle. The women giggled. "Well thanks again for the water ma'am." Simon said as he left the cafeteria. As he was walking, he noticed that Alvin's room was near by, and walked by it.

"Vinny, what is it that you want to tell me?" Simon heard Dave say. He stopped walking and turned his head to the room they were in.

"Dave, I do not know where to begin." Vinny said nervously.

Simon walked by the door and stood near it, trying to hear what was going on. He knew that eavesdropping on someone's conversation was wrong, but this sounded important.

"Vinny, just tell me what it is." Dave said gently.

Vinny let out a breath and looked down. "I know why Alvin has ._Throat cancer."_

Dave had a shocked expression on his face. "You do?"

Vinny nodded. "Yes."

"Then tell me." Dave urged gently.

Vinny paused a moment before speaking. "When the boys were just babies, I was a single mother. However, to have babies, I needed a male chipmunk to mate with." Simon blushed, maybe this was too much information for him. He wanted to walk away, but he needed to hear this. "Before the boys were born, I was dating this wonderful man named John, who was one of the sweetest guys in the world; just like you Dave." Dave smiled. "Anyways, John would always be there for me, when I needed him. He always had helped me with the garden and always made me feel happy. I was in love with him in day one. I thought he was going to be a great father to our future children."

"So, John is the chipmunks father." Dave rationalized.

"Well...not quite Dave." Vinny nervously said.

Simon's heart stopped as his eyes widened in shock.

"What do you mean...'not quite'?" Dave asked.

"W-Well, you see..." Vinny paused. "John and I were in love. I knew this when he told me that he wanted to be my mate. I was in shock and happy that this was happening. I wanted this for a long time. However, it never was going to last..."

"What do you mean?" Dave asked.

"Well, once a male chipmunk makes you his mate, you have to wait until spring for us to...be in heat. So as months went by, spring was just around the corner, and I couldn't wait to see John. I was in heat at the moment and I wanted him so bad. Heck, I would've taken any male chipmunk that time...which is exactly what I did." Simon couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You mated with another chipmunk!" Dave exclaimed.

"Please Dave...let me explain!" Vinny pleaded.

Dave crossed his arms and nodded. "Okay."

Vinny let out a breath before speaking. "Like I said before, I was in heat. So when John never showed up to the house, I was getting worried. He told me on the first day of spring, he was going to show up first thing in the morning. However, that never happened. So I left my house to go visit him, just to make sure everything was okay. As I got there, nobody was home. So I waited there for hours and hours, but he never showed."

"You mean...you never saw him." Dave said, letting his arms fall.

Vinny shook her head. "No." She paused a moment before speaking again. "At that point, I gave up. So when I was about to walk home, I bumped into a chipmunk. I looked up to see that he was tall. We both apologized o each other, and introduced ourselves. His name was Roy, and he was a friend of John. He asked me why I was here and I told him I was going to see John. He gave me a knowing smile, which meant that he knew I was going to mate with him. He asked me if I was going to mate with him, and I nervously answered yes. He then told me that was not a good idea."

"Why was that?" Dave asked, becoming interested.

"He told me that John was a 'player' and mated with every girl once a year!" Vinny said.

"Don't chipmunks do that though?" Dave asked.

"Only the ones that are 'players'. However, some male chipmunks stay with one female chipmunk forever." Vinny explained.

"So...according to what Roy told you, John was a player?" Dave asked. Vinny nodded. "What made you believe him?"

"He sounded so convincing!" Vinny exclaimed. "Also, John never showed up so it made it that much believable. Roy convinced me to the point where I broke down and cried. John was the one I loved, and he broke my heart!" Vinny paused. " Roy then comforted me, and told me everything was going to be alright. His voice was so soothing ad his comfort was so warm that I..." Vinny nervously paused at that moment, scared to go on.

"What did you do?" Dave asked.

Vinny looked down in shame. "I kissed him." she whispered loudly.

"Vinny..." Dave said in complete shock.

"I couldn't control myself!" Vinny yelled defensively, looking up at Dave. "I was in heat and I need someone! Anyone!"

"Vinny, please tell me you didn't..." Dave began.

"Yes Dave...I mated with Roy." Vinny said sadly, before taking a short pause. "I didn't want to, but I couldn't control myself. My heart was telling me 'no' but my head was telling me 'yes'. It was just so difficult that time!"

Dave took moment to think before speaking. " What happened then?"

"Well, since Roy was living with John when, he entered his home, as so did I. We went to to his bedroom...and...you know." Vinny told Dave.

Dave nodded. "Okay, so you mated with Roy." Dave said. "What does this have to do with Alvin getting thyroid cancer?"

Vinny sighed. "I am getting there." Vinny thought for a moment. " So after Roy and I finished mating, I layer in bed with him for a while. That is, until John came home." Dave's jaw dropped halfway. "He saw me and Roy laying in bed together naked and I guess you can say he was pretty upset."

"What did he do?" Dave asked.

"Well, first he started to yell at Roy for mating with me. They had a fight and John kicked him out just like. Then it was just John and I, staring at each other. By the look in his eyes, I can tell he was pretty upset with me. Then I noticed something in his hand..." Vinny paused. "It was a flower, but not just any kind of flower. This flower only grows during the spring, and during mating season, if the man you are mating with really loves you, he will hold the flower in his mouth when he mates with the women he loves." Vinny sobbed at this point.

"Vinny..." Dave began.

"He loved me Dave! He loved me so much!" Vinny cried. "How can I been so stupid?"

Dave ignored the question. "What did John do?"

"Well, I tried explaining to him how sorry I was but he didn't accept it! He threw the flower on the ground and told me to get out. As I did so, he slammed the door as I started walking home." Vinny looked down. "I never saw him after that."

"...and Roy?" Dave asked.

Vinny nodded. "I saw Roy when I was walking home. He saw how upset I was and comforted me. At that point, I just wanted to feel loved. So I continued my life with Roy." Vinny stopped.

"Go on." Dave urged gently.

Vinny looked up at Dave. "I'd rather leave it at that."

"Please tell me, Vinny. This is important if it has to do with Alvin." Dave explained.

Vinny let out a breath and nodded. "After a few days, I've been getting pain in my stomach and vomited everywhere. At that point, I knew I was pregnant. So when I told Roy, and he was pretty excited. Days after, I started to notice Roy getting bad coughs and started to talk funny. I though that he had allergies or something, so I wasn't aware of it. However, I should have been."

"Vinny, are you saying that..." Dave began.

"Roy had the same condition Alvin is having; bad coughs, a scratchy voice, all of it! I was getting really worried when his pain was worsening." Vinny paused. " Then...nine weeks , before I gave birth.. to Alvin ." Vinny stopped and wiped the tears from her face.

"What?" Dave asked.

"...Roy died." Vinny whispered, tears falling down her face.

Silence took over the room. Simon, who was still hidden from the conversation, felt a tear fall down his face. He averted his eyes down, wiping the tear away.

Dave stared at Vinny for a while before speaking. "Vinny...I'm sorry."

Vinny shook her head. "Don't be. I put myself in this situation, as well as Alvin."

"So, the boys were born without a father." Dave said.

Vinny looked away. "Just Alvin."

"What?" Dave asked shocked.

Vinny looked at Dave. "Dave, don't you find it odd that Alvin is the only one that has throat cancer? I mean, if the boys were born from the same father who had throat cancer , don't you think they should all get the same disease?"

"Vinny, what are you saying?" Dave asked.

"Dave, Roy is Alvin's father!" Vinny exclaimed." The father of Simon and Theodore is John!"

Simon let out a gasp of shock at what he just heard.

Dave looked at Vinny in disbelief. "Vinny, you mated with John?" Dave asked. "But you said"

"I know what I said Dave! However, this was after the death of Roy!" Vinny yelled. She let out a breath. "Do you want me to explain?"

Dave nodded. "Please."

Vinny sighed. "I couldn't handle being a single mother of a son. I loved him, I really did, but with the loss of a husband and the stress I was dealing with, I just couldn't handle it." Vinny took a breath. "I was sitting on a rock outside my home crying my eyes out. My life was so screwed up,I couldn't take it anymore. Suddenly, I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I looked up to see that it was John. I was in total shock to see him, that I didn't know what to do." Vinny smiled slightly. "I was even more shocked when he pulled me into a loving hug and kissed me on the lips. He said that he knew the feeling of losing someone closed to you, because Roy was his best friend. I couldn't believe that he was speaking to me after what I did to him. However, no matter how hard it was to believe, he still loved me. He told me that he will be there for me and will help me take care of my son. I was so happy that I kissed him passionately and he kissed back with the same feeling. Then a week later, I was pregnant with Simon and Theodore. After I gave birth to them, a family was complete. I had a husband and the kids had a father. Well, only Simon and Theodore. John was so interactive with those two, however, never with Alvin. He would always leave him out of the picture."

"Poor Alvin..." Dave whispered.

"I knew I had to do something. So I had a conversation with John about Alvin and he would always get angry. All I ask him to do was be a father to him as well." Vinny explained.

"What did he say?" Dave asked.

"Nothing! He just got angry and left the house. I told him to stay and the only response he gave me was that he was not Alvin's father and he will never be!" Vinny cried. "After that, I never saw John again." Dave saw the expression on Vinny's face and decided not to say anything. "Then winter came along and a storm broke loose. The snow and wind continued for days. There was no food, it was very cold, and everyone in the forest was leaving. I didn't know what to do. My boys were too young to survive a long journey; and I knew I couldn't stay; but I remembered a nice man who lived near by." Dave gave her a knowing smile. " He was always kind to the forest animals. I knew he couldn't afford to care for all of us; but I hope he could save my boys." Vinny smiled thankfully at Dave. "Before leaving them on your doorstep Dave, I sang them a lullaby so they wouldn't be afraid. I tried to be strong and leave them there, but those eyes were so innocent and loving, I teared up in seconds. I knew I couldn't stay so I knocked on your door and left as fast as I could. I hid behind the tree and saw you open the door, and taking my babies inside the house. I teared up when I didn't see them again." Dave walked up to Vinny, kneeled down and put a hand on her shoulder. "Giving up my babies was the hardest thing I've ever done. I then walked away with the rest of the forest animals without looking back. I just had no other choice."

"Oh...Vinny." Dave comforted.

"To sum everything up; Alvin's throat cancer came from his father Roy; and the reason Simon and Theodore do not have the same disease is because their father was John."

"So we tell the boys Alvin got throat cancer from his father." Dave said.

"That is not the hardest thing to tell them! The hardest thing to say to them is that Alvin is not their full brother!" Simon gasped. "Alvin is their half-brother because he was born with a different father; the father that had throat cancer , and because of my mistake, Alvin has throat cancer too and there is a chance of him dying!" Vinny sobbed. "Did you hear that Dave? My son is going to die and it is all my fault!" It's..all my fault." Dave pulled Vinny into a hug as she cried. Dave had tears coming down his face too, but did not cry to easily; as he was trying to comfort Vinny.

Simon slowly backed away from the door, as tears were falling down his face. All the information that he just heard quickly absorbed in his head like a sponge, and he could not let it out. He quickly turned around and exited the building, walking over to the bench where his brother's were moments ago. As he got there, he noticed Alvin was not there. However, he saw Theodore and sat nest to him. He made sure that the tears were not visible to his younger brother. "Where's Alvin?"

Theodore looked at Simon and giggled. He looked ahead of him and pointed to where his brother was. Simon turned his head to see Alvin playing with puppy an old woman was walking. The woman smiled as Alvin played with her dog. Simon, who was watching the scene in front of him, couldn't help but smile. Alvin looked happy as he was chuckling. The dog jumped on top of him, and started licking Alvin's face, which made him laugh more. Simon heard Theodore giggling at what was going on. However, Simon was finding it hard to laugh as tears were rolling down his face. After overhearing the conversation that just took place with his mom and Dave moments ago, it is hard to look at Alvin the same. Finding out that Alvin is not his full brother hurt him inside; and not having the same father made Simon think that they were not family anymore. However, no matter what, Simon would always consider Alvin his full brother. Simon had to be there for Alvin, because there is a chance that Alvin might die, and he will never get a chance to see his brother again.

Simon let tears fall more and sniffled a bit, which Theodore heard. "Simon, is everything okay?" Theodore asked.

Simon shook his head and looked at Theodore. "Yeah, I am fine. It's just allergies."

Theodore nodded, indicating that he believed Simon. "Okay, I am going to use the bathroom before we leave."

Simon nodded as he saw Theodore entering the building. He turned his head to where Alvin was and saw him waving to the woman as her and the dog left. He saw Alvin running up to him, smiling.

"Simon, guess what?" Alvin said ecstatically.

Even though Simon was in pain, he couldn't help but chuckle. "What?"

"That woman gave me a job to watch her dog. She told me that since the dog and I like each other, that I can babysit the dog anytime I want!" Alvin exclaimed happily. He took out a piece of paper and showed to Simon. 'She even gave me her number so I can contact her!" Alvin said. "Isn't that great Simon?"

Simon chuckled. "It is great Alvin."

"Oh, that is not all. She told me that her puppy used to have cancer, but then he got better months later." Alvin said. "So that means I will get better soon too, right Simon?"

Simon frowned at the question...

**{Flashback}**

_"Alvin is their half-brother because he was born with a different father; the father that had throat cancer , and because of my mistake, Alvin has throat cancer too, and there is a chance of him dying!"_

_"Did you hear that Dave? My son is going to die and it is all my fault!" _

_"It's..all my fault."_

**{Present}**

"Simon?"

Simon shook his head at the flashback and looked at is brother. "Huh"

"I will get better soon, right Simon?" Alvin asked.

Simon looked down and thought about what to say. He couldn't look into his brother's eyes and tell him that he was going to be okay; He knew that would be a lie. He also couldn't tell his brother the truth, because that would just make Alvin depressed. Needless to say, Simon did not want that. So Simon decided to look for an answer that was reassuring, yet truthful. However, he was just to saddened by the news to think of one.

Alvin must have noticed the sadness in Simon because he had a look of concern on his face. "Simon, are you alright? What's wrong?"

Simon slowly looked back up to his brother's eyes and smiled. 'Nothing Alvin. Everything is alright." He got up and pulled him into a loving hug. He kissed him on the forehead and leaned his head down to Alvin's ear and whispered. "_ Every little thing_ is going to be alright." Alvin looked up to his brother and smiled. Simon broke the hug and looked at his brother's eyes. "Come on, let's go meet everyone back inside." Alvin nodded and smiled as his brother led him inside the hospital.

As they were walking, Simon looked at his brother with a saddened look. Yes, he knew that Alvin had a chance at dying, but he was not going to let that happen. He may know the truth about the past, but he was not going to tell his brothers about it. It was Simon's job to protect Alvin from anything that may harm him.

_'Don't worry brother, I will help you through this. I promise'_ Simon thought.

Simon may not be Alvin's full brother, but to him they will always be true brothers; and brothers are there for each other... no matter what


End file.
